thebestpmfandomcom-20200215-history
Health Secretary
Also known as: the Secretary of State for Health. The Health Secretary is a member of PM Wheatley's Cabinet. The former Health Minister, who Wheatley appeared to dislike for his lack of enthusiasm for his role and sundry unappealing personal habits, was forced to resign in the NHS scandal and shakeup that followed the events of Doing Good. His replacement was Dr. Victoria Dillon, former surgeon and MP for Westmorland and Lonsdale. Dr. Dillon is apparently much more dedicated and altruistic than her predecessor, although she may not be thrilled about her secondary role as the Prime Minister's personal health advisor and vet. Twitter Mentions *1.25 Oi-oi, Her Nibs is back. Brought meeting to order, despite Health & Welsh Secretaries still duking it out over last rostello foccacia. (14/1/12) *Granted the Health Minister wasn't too happy when the camera crew turned up, but I promised you lot accountability, and I'm gonna deliver. (30/11/12) *Plus, Health Minister, looking like he swallowed a lemon. Did tell him to smile 4 the cameras, but did he listen? 'Course he bloody didn't. (1/12/12) *Health Minister's been given the old heave-ho. Inevitable, really, after Saturday, but still feel weird. Never made anyone resign before. (3/12/12) *Politics 101- if someone on your side resigns, you've got to drop everything & be all nice about them, even if they were an absolute tosser. Plus, can't mention the actual REASON they were given the elbow, you've got to say 'oh, regrettably, we've come to believe different things.' It’d be the same speech if it turned out he was an axe-murderer. 'Regrettably, we find ourselves unable to reconcile the Health Minister's idiosyncratic penchant for chopping people into tiny bits & burying them under his patio with the vision of our current administration. However, we would like to take this opportunity to wish him good fortune with his axe-murdering career, which already shows great promise.' (3/12/12) *Won't miss him. Never stopped picking his nose, even in the middle of bloody Parliament. Excavating away over there like flipping Time Team. Mate, I know we're funding the search for London's lost historical treasures, but not convinced we're going 2 find 'em up your left nostril. (3/12/12) *New one seems alright though. An actual doctor this time! Genuine MD, used to do surgery and everything, apparently! Much more like it. Extremely reassuring 2 know she'll be sitting right there in the unlikely event my appendix goes or I spontaneously combust etc. (3/12/12) *Ear situation hasn't improved. Am trying to drown out squeaking w/Morcambe & Wise, considering asking Health Minister for a quick checkup. (24/12/12) Other Mentions *'"I mean, what about the Health Secretary, the one who’s always picking his nose and moaning about everything, why couldn’t it’ve been him they found paws up in the laundry cupboard?”' -Schrödinger’s Cabinet *'"Ooh! I know, I’ll ask Vic if she knows anyone who can keep it on the down-low. Vet, doctor… basically the same species of kidney, right?” “Yes, sir,” said Chell, trying hard not to imagine how the Right Honourable Secretary of State for Health would react to being professionally consulted to find a vet for a stray cat.' -Kitten Category:Characters Category:Cabinet Ministers